


【我宇】无他，但想上你耳

by A55



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 搞北
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55/pseuds/A55





	【我宇】无他，但想上你耳

“我知道喜欢你的人多，可是今晚——你是我的。”  
我嘴角挂着邪淫的笑容，箍住对方的腰，将他牢牢的压制在了墙角。  
我的小白菜啊，怎么总是不好好吃饭？这腰细得跟女人似的，一手就能捏碎你吧？  
他轻轻地咬住后槽牙，眼里溢出的情欲渐渐掩盖了先前的愤怒。这红着眼圈儿的小人，在药效彻底发作的当儿，终于拉下了面子，死命扯破身上的所有布料，连着他的那块勃起一同赤裸裸的呈现在我眼前。  
真他妈可爱啊！我贪婪地盯着这仰慕已久的七尺身躯，将人搂的更紧了。  
我算不上什么正人君子，得不到的就偏要骚动，操作也要骚的够档次。我下的春药，是可以抹去人事后记忆的。  
所以，我肆无忌惮地欺身上前，狠狠地黏上他的唇瓣，就像是一只野狗叼住了自己千辛万苦猎来的肉。  
玫瑰花的刺又繁盛起来了，被它们扎着的疼痛让我几乎一下子就兴奋了起来，我不急不忙地吮吸着与之形成鲜明对比的软糯唇瓣，撬开他抵御不住的牙关，发狠地卷住他的舌，让啧啧的水声逐渐漫红他白皙的脸颊。  
我一边吻住我亲爱的，一边狠命掰开他的双腿，他站立不稳，顺着墙滑跌下去。我一把搂住他的腰，忽地攀上他的锁骨，轻轻啃咬。  
“嗯……”他舒服地发出一声喟叹。  
小骚货。作为一个声控，这让我下面更加硬的难受。  
“宝贝儿，咬紧我。。。”我满口一语双关的骚话，拿手指探入他的口腔，望着他满脸秀色可餐的潮红，牵出一丝性感的银丝。  
“噢啊……”沾满唾液的手指从一根插到三根，我满意的听着爱人口中一声声溢出的呻吟，再也按捺不住。  
我急不可耐地抽出手指，换了我引以为傲的身体部位进去。  
“唔哈！”逼出了他更多的反应。他一脚靠在一堵墙上，佝偻着脊背，通红着鼻尖。  
我加大了力撑住他。爱得做，可是不忍心让你受伤啊，我亲爱的。  
他不重，可囿于被迫的姿势，那豆腐腰仍是被我印上了红色的指印。看起来更像是我对外宣称主权的印记。  
“你可真是……太辣了啊。。。我亲爱的哥哥。”我餍足地眯起眼，从他的锁骨一路吻到小腹，最后像泄愤一样狠狠地射满了他。  
我把瘫软的他轻轻地放在床上却舍不得离开。我恶狠狠地盯着那饱满的红唇和诱人的身躯，真像趁人之危再拆吃入腹一遍。  
“你肯定有毒，”我望着昏迷的人喃喃自语，“他们都说老子是棵血都浇不化的铁树，老子又不是小屁孩儿，怎么偏偏就栽在了你手里？！”  
好想把你锁起来啊，我的傻媳妇儿。  
我们，下次再会。  
总之你，逃不了😏。


End file.
